Sa nouvelle vie
by Ju-and-her-thoughts
Summary: La vie d'Harry est pitoyable. Il se laisse porter par l'avenir qu'on lui a prédit et cela ne plait pas du tout à une certaine personne. Alors, lorsqu'Harry meurt subitement, elle lui donne le choix. Optera-t-il encore une fois pour la facilité ou prendra-t-il enfin sa vie en main ?


Chapitre 1: 

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part l'histoire bien sûr qui est sortie tout droit de mon petit cerveau ;P

Auteur: Ju-and-her-thoughts (ou Ju' tout court).

Pairing: C'est du Drarry, alors les homophobes ou les drarryphobes (ça se dit ?) peuvent partir tout de suite !

Rating: Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien XD

Résumé: La vie d'Harry est pitoyable. Il se laisse porter par l'avenir qu'on lui a prédit et cela ne plait pas du tout à une certaine personne. Alors, lorsqu'Harry meurt subitement, elle lui donne le choix. Optera-t-il encore une fois pour la facilité ou prendra-t-il enfin sa vie en main ?

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez hâte de lire la suite !

…

Comme chaque jour, Harry se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage du Minstère de la Magie.

Comme chaque jour, une migraine le tenaillait. Son métier, directeur du Bureau des Aurors, lui prenait tout son temps et le fatiguait énormément.

Comme chaque jour, il passa devant le Bureau du chef du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Bureau de son ancien ennemi: Draco Malfoy.

Comme chaque jour, la nostalgie le prit.

Comme chaque jour, il se demanda comment auraient été leurs vies s'il avait accepté de lui serrer la main, ce jour-là, dans le Poudlard Express.

Comme chaque jour, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte close. Avec un soupir, il poursuivit sa route.

Cette journée aurait pu ne pas différer des autres. Harry aurait pu traverser le hall du Ministère sans aucuns problèmes. Il aurait pu transplaner chez lui, retrouver sa femme, ses deux plus jeunes enfants et reprendre sa routine journalière. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Lorsqu'Harry sorti de l'ascenseur, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Le hall avait toujours été un endroit bruyant, il s'était habitué à ce bruit de fond quelque peu dérangeant.

Lorsqu'un cri retentit, suivit de plusieurs autres, il releva la tête pour découvrir un spectacle qui le pétrifia d'horreur. Un nombre incalculable de personnes courrait en tout sens, se bousculait. Il aperçut une dizaine d'aurors se mettre en formation et sortir leurs baguettes.

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Tous vêtus de robes noires et de masques, ils torturaient plusieurs employés du Ministère. D'autres tuaient à tout va. Ils étaient une cinquantaine, peut-être plus. Par réflexe, il voulu sortir sa baguette mais une main l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux injectés de sang. Il n'eut ni le temps de crier ni de réfléchir avant de perdre connaissance.

…

Harry se "réveilla" quelques secondes plus tard, du moins le crut-il. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut ébloui par la lumière. Après quelques instants d'adaptation, il parvint à s'asseoir et à observer son environnement.

Il se trouvait dans une clairière baignée de soleil, entourée d'arbres hauts et de fleurs colorées. Il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas être venu un jour dans un tel endroit.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut la détâcher de son corps. Devant lui, assise sur un rocher, se tenait une adolescente. Elle avait des cheveux châtains coupés au carré et des yeux noisettes encerclés de lunettes rondes. Sa tenue, rock, détonnait avec le paysage angélique. Sa voix lui fit lever les yeux.

\- J'avoue avoir été extrêmement déçue par ton choix de vie, Harry James Potter. J'ai consacré énormément de temps à écrire ton destin, à te donner un nombre incalculable de choix. Malgré tout, tu as choisi la facilité. C'est assez frustrant je dois dire.

Harry ne comprit pas. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Tu es mort, tué par un mangemort quelconque, lors d'une attaque au Ministère de la Magie. Vraiment, vraiment décevant. Tu as eu une mort pitoyable.

Il était mort ?! Harry se souvenait de l'attaque, il se souvenait également du mangemort aux yeux injectés de sang. Mais il pensait avoir perdu connaissance, pas avoir été tué !

\- Oui, le mangemort ne t'as pas reconnu, c'est pour dire. Il a cru que tu étais un employé comme un autre et t'as tué d'un simple Avada Kedavra. Cela confirme ce que je viens de dire. Pitoyable.

Harry, toujours sonné par cette révélation, se demanda où il était.

\- Tu es dans "l'Entre-Deux". J'ai créé cet endroit pour les personnes comme toi, qui parviendraient à réunir et à devenir maître de mes Reliques.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry regarda l'adolescente sans comprendre, ou sans vouloir le faire. Celle-ci soupira, semblant réellement s'ennuyer.

\- Tu es mort, mais durant ta misérable vie, tu es parvenu à réunir les trois Reliques de la Mort, c'est-à-dire, Moi. Étant maître de la Mort, tu ne peux pas mourir, sauf si tu le souhaites réellement. Mais j'espère que tu ne choisiras pas la solution de facilité encore une fois.

Encore une fois ?

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas avoir eu une vie difficile ? Certes, tu as eu des moments difficiles, tu as perdu tes parents, ton parrain, des gens que tu aimais. Mais au fond tu as passé ta vie à suivre les choix des autres, tu n'as jamais pris ta vie en main. Tu a toujours laissé les gens décider à ta place. Un bon exemple est sans aucun doute Albus Dumbledore. Même après sa mort, tu as continué à vivre la vie qu'il t'avait prédit, détruisant les Horcruxes, te sacrifiant à Voldemort, devenant Auror, puis chef du Département des Aurors. Toute ta vie a été tracée par cet homme. Même ton mariage avec Ginevra Weasley.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait que… la Mort, avait raison. Il n'avait jamais fait ses propres choix, mais en ce qui concernait Ginny, il l'avait épousé parce qu'il l'aimait, et ça il l'avait choisi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Le crois-tu vraiment ? Bien-sûr que tu le crois, suis-je bête. Tu vénères les Weasley. Tu ne pourrais jamais remettre en cause leur amour envers toi.

Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Où je veux en venir ? Dois-je te dire que tu t'es fait avoir en beauté ? Ou alors le devineras-tu par toi-même ? Ginevra est tombée amoureuse de toi dès son plus jeune âge, le ridicule poème qu'elle t'a adressé pendant ta deuxième année en est bien la preuve. Tu pensais qu'elle avait renoncé à toi au début de ta sixième année à Poudard ? Détrompes-toi. Comment abandonner l'idée d'un mariage avec Harry Potter, célèbre, riche et puissant ? Elle t'as simplement laissé le croire. Elle avait en fait décidé de changer de tactique. Et comme par hasard, tu as commencé à la trouver à ton goût. Mais penses-tu réellement être tombé amoureux d'elle par hasard ?

Plus la Mort parlait, et plus Harry commençait à avoir peur des révélations qu'elle pourrait lui faire. Avait-il réellement choisi de tomber amoureux de Ginny ? De l'épouser ? Avait-il été manipulé aussi aisément sans s'en rendre compte ?

\- Je suis sûre que, au fond de toi, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu n'as simplement jamais voulu le croire.

Encore une fois, elle avait raison. Il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Ginny du jour au lendemain, sans raison apparente. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Aurait-elle osé…

\- Un filtre d'amour, en effet. Très puissant. Dumbledore, et oui, encore lui, a forcé Severus Rogue, sous imperium, à le fabriquer en grande quantité. Il faut croire qu'il avait prévu la mort du Maître des Potions depuis un bon bout de temps.

Cette révélation fut comme une décharge électrique pour Harry. Tout son corps, son cœur, lui fit mal. Il avait été manipulé, utilisé tout au long de sa vie, sans s'en rendre compte. Des personnes à qui il tenait beaucoup, ou pensait tenir, lui avaient menti pour leur profit. Et ça faisait mal. Qui d'autre encore faisait parti du plan pour profiter du Survivant ?

\- Entre autres, Molly et Ronald Weasley. Beaucoup se sont fait manipulés sans s'en rendre compte, comme toi. Albus Dumbledore fut la principale cause de ta vie déplorable.

Ron ?! Son meilleur ami était dans le coup lui-aussi ? Cette révélation plus que toutes les autres lui arracha le cœur. Il savait son ami jaloux, mais au point de profiter de lui ? Jamais. Cette vérité fini de l'achever et le laissa plus démuni qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Alors ? Que vas-tu décider de faire ?

Harry releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça, qu'allait-il faire ? Il allait rester à s'apitoyer sur son sort et mourir en paix, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire de toute façon ?

Une expression colérique s'installa sur le visage de l'adolescente.

\- Quoi ?! Tu vas ENCORE choisir la facilité ?! Ne vas-tu donc jamais apprendre de tes erreurs Harry Potter ?! Tu es le Maître de la Mort ! Tu as le choix de revenir et de changer ton destin et tu ne saisis pas cette chance ?!

Comment ça revenir ? Changer son destin ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir, certes, mais à quoi servait-il de revenir dans un monde où tout n'était que mensonge ?

La Mort eut l'air réellement désespérée.

\- Écoute-moi bien stupide Survivant. Étant le Maître de la Mort, tu es également le Maître de ta vie. Cela veut dire, et tu as intérêt à bien comprendre ce que je vais te dire, que tu peux choisir de revenir dans le monde des mortels. A n'importe quelle époque. A n'importe quel moment de ta vie. Tu peux revenir au moment de ta mort ou au moment de ta naissance. Tout dépend de toi, de ton Choix.

Le-dit Survivant était abasourdi, il pouvait réellement faire ça ? L'idée pénétra peu à peu son esprit. Quelle époque serait la plus adéquate ? Il ne se voyait pas revenir enfant chez les Dursley. Déjà passer d'adulte à enfant serait assez perturbant, mais si en plus il devait retourner chez les Dursley durant plusieurs années… Non.

Revenir quelques mois avant sa rentrée à Poudlard aurait pu être une bonne idée, seulement on ne prenait pas un gamin de onze ans au sérieux, et ce serait bien trop perturbant pour lui. Toujours trop jeune.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le juste milieu. Il ne devait pas être totalement un enfant, plutôt un adolescent. Mais il ne devait pas non plus revenir trop tard, après la mort de Sirius ou de Cédric.

La pleine mesure de son pouvoir le stupéfia. Il se sentait effrayé mais également excité. Il pouvait sauver des personnes innocentes, il pouvait s'émanciper de Dumbledore, il pouvait empêcher Draco de devenir mangemort ! L'idée lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus. Il retrouvait peu à peu l'envie de vivre.

L'adolescente eut un léger sourire.

\- Au fait, lorsque tu seras revenu, je te conseille d'aller faire un petit tour à Gringotts, tu risques d'être surpris. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, mais fais-moi confiance.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et hocha la tête, trop pris par ses réflexions. Il pensait avoir trouvé le bon moment. Plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que c'était la chose à faire.

\- Je vois que tu as choisi. C'est un bon début. Es-tu sûr de toi ? Ne regretteras-tu pas ton choix ? Une fois revenu, tu ne pourras plus le changer, sauf en mourant, ce que je ne te souhaites pas. Par Thanos, c'est bien la première fois que je dis ça.

Harry avait beau retourner le scénario dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de meilleur choix possible. C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête encore une fois.

\- Très bien. Je te souhaites bonne chance pour ta nouvelle vie alors. Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs. Prends des risques. Et rappelles-toi que beaucoup de personnes portent un masque. Celui-ci peut cacher de bonnes, ou de mauvaise intentions. A toi de découvrir qui mérite d'être sauvé et qui ne le mérite pas. Et surtout, rends-moi une faveur.

Harry lui jeta un coup-d'œil interrogateur. L'adolescente eut un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Venge-toi.

Harry la regarda sourire pendant quelques secondes avant que sa vue ne se brouille. N'ayant plus de force, il s'écroula sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son regard s'attarda sur le vieux réveil de son cousin, posé sur sa table de chevet branlante. Minuit.

Il était revenu chez les Dursley, 22 ans plus tôt, le 1er juillet 1994, deux mois avant la rentrée. Deux mois pour se préparer au changement qu'allait être sa vie. Deux mois pour réfléchir aux choix qu'il ferait désormais. Deux mois pour se préparer à une nouvelle vie.

Sa nouvelle vie.

…

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

Que dire, que dire… Certains se sont peut-être abonné à moi suite à la première fanfic que j'ai posté: Future can seal your fate. Je suis désolée si j'en déçois certains et certaines mais je l'ai supprimé car j'avais besoin de la modifier pour pouvoir écrire la suite. J'espère qu'elle réapparaitra bientôt sur mon compte ;P

Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! Certains vont peut-être se dire que ce sujet a été vu et revu parmi les fanfictions, cependant j'aime tellement ce genre de fanfics que j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne ;) Il est très probable que vous trouviez certaines ressemblances avec d'autres fanfictions que vous avez lu, après tout je ne nie pas avoir été largement influencée par toutes mes lectures (et elles sont nombreuses) ! Néanmoins, j'espère avoir apporté un peu d'originalité à ma version…

Bref, trêve de bla bla ! Si vous avez tenu le coup jusque là je vous en remercie ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et s'il en reste, je vous présente mes excuses d'avance.

S'il vous prend l'envie de me laisser un petit review… C'est avec plaisir que je le lirai et y répondrai !

Bonne journée/soirée à vous tous (et vous toutes) et merci encore d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour me lire !

Ju-and-her-thoughts (ou Ju' tout court).


End file.
